Currently, a multi-screen splice display system splices multiple sub-screens. Taking a 3 by 3 splice sub-screens as an example, the display system comprises nine splice sub-screens and nine display interfaces. If the line sequence between the display interfaces is erroneous during an assembly procedure, an image displayed by the display system will be spliced mistakenly. Moreover, it needs to change and adjust the line sequence when the image displayed by the display system is spliced mistakenly due to the erroneous line sequence. However, a conventional line sequence adjusting method needs to view the image displayed by the display system for confirmation every time the line sequence is adjusted, which makes the adjustment inconvenient.